


One Piece: prompts

by Serabelus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Halloween, Luffy Being Luffy, Trapped In A Closet, anguish, decorations, prompts, usopp is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: Two prompts I was able to finish, sadly there was a long list that sadly isn't around anymore since the site is gone.





	1. Usopp's conversation

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt:
> 
> "If my life were any emptier, it wouldn't even exist."
> 
> And write no less than 500 words after that.

 

_If my life were any emptier, it wouldn't even exist_. Usopp thought deeply as he gave a horrible cough sound like a cry. Maybe no one really cared, but he didn't think much on that for he knew, somehow, that his crew did care for him and that it was his mind that was just trying to tear itself apart again.

_Didn't mean that it didn't hurt,_ a voice stated with a syndical tone lying underneath. _They just leave you alone, smiling, but if you're in pain!_

"I'm fine." Usopp tried to state as he stood up from the crow's nest to stretch his legs around the out circle. "I'm fine." His voice cracked as he squatted down wishing desperately to be a bit stronger than many people believed him to be.

A few short breaths to calm the rising panic in his chest; his usual and always a problematic situation at night when he had them, panic attacks. He looked down at the men's section door and he watched it open before his breath held, he didn't want anyone to see him in this pathetic state at night.

Zoro walked out before looking up giving a nod which Usopp waved back, trying to be his usual self which was extremely difficult with the growing pressure of discomfort surrounding his heart.

"I just need to get a few hours of shut eye." He tried to brush it off as before something caused him to pause. A growing voice, one he never heard before since he was a kid, rushed up to the front of his brain screaming, an old voice of a woman in her fifties who hated him more than any before, stated his worst fear.

_You're nothing but a pathetic brat! You'll never be wanted, why do you think your pathetic father left? HM?_ The voice laughed making Usopp whimper before he crumbled to the ground and felt the tears trail down his face. _Oh, crying now you disgusting heap of dung_ form a -.

"Shut up." Usopp whispered. _Did you say something, you slimy ingrate!_

"Leave me alone!" _Don't you raise your tone you whore of a son!_

"Just leave me alone." Usopp clenched his teeth before he took a few breaths, but the woman's voice nagging his brain didn't lessen up even as the first rays of sun came up to greet Usopp, which he now believed was a sorrowful color, which allowed the tear stained cheeks to be visible to any who came to check up on him.

_You're nothing but empty air, you should be alive, and you're just dragging everyone down… just a pathetic piece of human flesh that the animals should just eat… but I bet you'd give them indigestion! HUH!_

His stomach turned as he slowly stood and headed to the bathroom, another ritual he had to do with 'this' voice. As he weaved to the bathroom and pushed the wooden door open before closing it while switching the lock closed.


	2. Halloween Decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Your character has some "skeletons in the closet". Write about that. Your limit is 1000 words (yes, that means you can write from as little as one word to as much as 1000 words).

Luffy grinned as he opened the door and, without much thought to, placed a somewhat confused Brook inside his closet, whatever reason was sure to be as crazy at the thoughts this young man could think of. So, in simple terms, Luffy, young captain of the straw hat crew and said Brook's friend, grinned as he raised one finger to his lips and made a hush sound before giggling as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Brook, who was still in a stupor, just continued to sit, awkwardly due to his height, inside the closet before his brain, or lack of, gasped in true horror of the situation. His captain, crazy and childish but a true nakama to the end had… had locked Brook away! "EH?" Brook looked around before tapping the door making it rap tap with his boney fingers. "I'm trapped in a closet… though I'm a skeleton, so I guess this make me a bit more at home…" he still tried to wrap his mind around this before the door was quickly opened to show one red faced Nami.

"Get out." Her tone was low and ferocious that pointed out she was beyond furious with Luffy.

"Ah, but I've just felt at home," Brook chuckled out before easily but awkwardly with a sway due to the tall skull man getting out of a small closet. "Ah… what are Luffy's thoughts on this situation?" Brook tried to question making Nami sigh with her shoulders hung low, along with her head.

"Who knows what goes through his head on acts like these." She looked up at Brook before walking off. "Dinner's ready, hurry up and get there before Luffy eats it all." Brook realizing his food was in jeopardy, though he was all bones not stomach, he ran passing Nami who shouted at him to not push and shove.

After dinner and the crew shuffled off to bed, Usopp on watch did Luffy look longingly at the closet then towards Brook, who shivered, until the boy and dead bones were asleep. The hours closed towards dawn, about two before the sun would rise and the cook of the crew would get up to make the ridiculous amounts of food for one, if hopefully not all, crew mates. As the waves rocked against the ship one swordsman with green hair woke up with a start, unsure of why, and he looked around before frowning. Wasn't Usopp's shift supposed to be over by now? He gave a loud grunt, which he then looked a bit worried at his crew, before heading up to the top deck to see if everything was alright, knowing Usopp they were fine.

As Zoro opened the door he looked up, spotting Usopp looking… well like Usopp usually does in the morning right after night shift: Disheveled and extremely exhausted. With a wave he turned and headed towards the back of the ship, where he would begin to do a few warming exercises until the sun came up where he would then nap… where, he'd choose when the time came.

Soon the sun had risen and it slowly dawned on Zoro that he cook should be up, which now reminded him he wanted some booze, and to kill two stones with one quick stride he headed towards the kitchen before… Nami's shouting at Luffy met his ears.

"Oi." Zoro walked in stating before spotting the locked closet, with… was that the cooks kitchen lock? "What happened?" everyone looked at Zoro before pointing to Luffy, Zoro took notice that everyone but Usopp was in the room, before Zoro strolled up and knocked on the door to receive another one in return. "Is Brook in there?"

Luffy giggled before nodding his head and the crew groaned as Sanji, who should have been cooking something, left to get the key to his lock, which everyone wondered how Luffy even got it in here and installed over night.

"Why are you doing this?" Zoro asked leaning against the now… coffin?... for Brook.

"It's Halloween today!" everyone paused to look at Luffy as if he'd grown a second head.

"And?"

"We don't have decorations, but we have a skulliton!" everyone raised a brow at the new words for a skeleton, but only Luffy could and would call Brook that, before looking at the locked closet.

"That's it?"

Luffy nodded before Zoro sighed rubbing the back of his head before grabbing his captains shoulders to steer him towards the calendar that was showing, clearly for all to see, that it was not the 31 of October but the 24 of September.

"Luffy, you still have a month!" Zoro was beaten to the pun by Usopp who climbed in, looking dead tired, and he pointed to the captain. "I already bought or made the materials for Halloween so you don't need to worry about putting no dead bones in the closet… not even literally!"

The ship's crew blinked before paling, Franky also, and they all instantly knew that Usopp was planning a huge bash, considering it was probably the only time of the year he wasn't so chicken, and with this new found knowledge they all turned about their business.

Though the shame was when Sanji returned stating that the key to the lock had vanished they all gave the captain another nettlesome look that said, 'Did you get rid of that too?' while the only response was the said captain, and villain, to run away before being caught and punished, but he still would be by the cook with the lack of breakfast… well maybe an orange instead of the fifty pounds of meat as usual.

Things returned to normal, the crew forgetting about Brook, and Usopp was sleeping with a log, literally he had a log gripped in his hands ready to beat anyone who came near him to wake him up before he had a decent eight hours into his body for his 'other' night shift tonight.


End file.
